Milah in neverland
by furturtle
Summary: Hey everyone I know I haven't posted anything i awhile school has taken most of my time. This is more of a fan fiction piece then I normally do. I did use some from the original script to get a since of time. For all who are not huge oncers Milah was Rumples first wife (bae's mom) who runs away with hook but not really much was shown of her after. Hope you enjoy. :-)


"This isn't a life, not for me. Why can't we just we leave?...You don't have to be the village coward. We can start again, go somewhere no one knows us, see the whole world beyond this village."

Those words keep running in my head as the ship was getting ready to set sail. _I will finally get to see the world._ I thought.

"Milah" Killian called out "we're about to head off, are you alright?"

I looked up at him with a fake smile "Yes just miss my boy. Where are we going?" I asked eager to get out on the water.

"It's a surprise, love" Killian said with a charming smile, turning back and yelling orders to the crew, things I could barely understand. When someone had stumbled aboard the ship. _Rumple?_ I hid.

"On your feet for the Captain." one of the crew had said.

"I remember you, from the bar." Rumple said.

"It's always nice to make an impression. Where are my manners? We haven't been formally introduced. Killian Jones." killian said "Now what are you doing aboard my ship?"

"Well you have my wife." Rumple said.

"I've had many a man's wife." Killian said jokingly.

"No, you you see, we have a son, and he needs his mother." Rumple said timidly.

"What Baelfire needs is a father that isn't such a coward" I said under my breath quietly

"And see, I have a ship full of men who need companionship." Killian said and the men of the ship snickered in agreeance.

"I'm begging let her go." Rumple said.

"I'm not much for said, I do consider myself an honorable man, a man with a if you truly want your wife back all you have to do is take her."Killian said droppping a swoard at Rumple's feet. "Never been in a duel before, I take it? Well, it's quite simple, really.

The pointy end goes in the other guy. Go on. Pick it up."

"Come on Rumple, pick it up" I said to myself.

"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets." killian said.

"Please, am I gonna tell my boy?" Rumple said nervously.

"Try the father's a coward." Killian responded.

And with that Rumple was thrown off the ship and we set sail.

Life on the sea was wonderful. the salty sea air and the amazing places I've seen. Places I couldn't even dreamed of going if I stayed with Rumple. The Best thing of being on the sea in being with Killian. He's been so amazing to me and the crew is his family.

"Milah" Killian caught me staring off into the horizon "Come here I want to show you something." he took my hand and lead me to the wheel. " one hand hear and one hand here. To the left is called 'port', and to the right is called 'starboard'."He whispers in my ear and guides my hand.

"Like this?" I grinded.

"Perfect" He whispered and brushed his lips against my ear and cheek.

Letting out a pleased sigh "Where are we going next?" I asked.

"Neverland." He smiled. "Legend has it, it's a place full of treasure and adventure, as well as fantastic magic, unheard of to the rest of the world. A place where children will never have to grow up."

"Sounds fantastic, Baelfire would like it" I said sadly.

"Well when Bae is old enough we can go back for him" Killian said.

"Well he just turned 12, can we go back for him next year." I smiled.

"As you wish, love" Killian said.

Two days later Killian's men spot Skull Island , just of the cost of Neverland. They docked the ship a shore. Killian helped me off the ship and whispered in my ear "Let's go on an adventure." He smiled. He took my hand and pulled me into the cold and wet jungle and kissed me. We walked among the trees and encountered the odd and amazing creatures. We talked and drank, everything was incredible. We sat at the edge of a cliff and he pulls out a paper, quill, and ink. "To always have you close." Killian explained as he stares at me and sketches on the paper.

"Pirates!" A young voice called out from behind us.

"Yes, and who are you?" Killian stood up.

"Peter, Peter Pan" He said "Leader of the lost boys. A band of runaway children that rules this island."

"Well that's great, what do you want" Killian said.

"For you to get off my island before there's trouble" Peter said.

"We don't have to listen to this brat" I said standing behind Killian.

"If I were you I would" Peter said as other boys slowly started to rise out of bushes and trees.

"Come on Milah" Killian said.

"Milah?" Peter looked at me "Rumple's wife?"

"How do you know me?" I asked.

Before he could say anything Killian pulled me away. "What was that your just as cowardly as Rumple." I said to him.

"I pulled you back so they wouldn't hurt you, he was trying to get in your head" Killian said "I will protect you" he said and grabbed my hand.

"I can fend for myself" I yelled "you're the same as Rumple, a coward"

"I can protect you" Killian answered.

"I want off your ship, off your crew, take me back home" I said walking back to the ship.

"It's a long way back if you change your mind." He said.

We slept on the the ship still docked on the shore that night the only flaw is Killian nor I cannot fall asleep he stayed below deck as I stood above. _I through away the little life I had to run off with a pirate, and this life is no better Killian is just as cowardly as Rumple. Maybe I am blowing this out proportion, Killian was trying to protect me._ I turned around to see a tall figures across the ship staring at me. I didn't say anything thinking it was just a someone of the crew, I stayed on deck thinking and looking out to sea. Out of the corner of my eye I see the figure again, it had moved closer to me. Trying not to stare, I saw it was fully black without even a face. It was just a silhouette of a young man. I closed my eyes, _I'm just tired it's just my imagination I just need to get some sleep._ I turned around to see the dark figure standing over me. Scream at the top of my lungs but there was a cloth tied across my mouth and a sack over my head. Grabbing my wrist the figure flew height in the air. Killian save me.

My arms were tied to a tree trunk and a familiar voice spoke. "Well, well, what a surprise we have here." Taking off the sack, _it was that kid from earlier today._ "We meet again, shame you didn't stay longer." I said nothing just struggled with the rope. "Now, where did we live off? Oh I remember, Milah, Rumplestiltskin's wife."

"How do you know me" I yelled.

"You'll know soon" he looked cupped my chin and looked in my eyes "You already know to much." I jerked my head away. "Fine"

The lost boys took turns guarding me then Peter came again "It's almost dawn, untie her." He order, they untied me from the tree but keep my hands bond and pressed a knife against my back. The brought me close to Peter. "You want to know how I know you?" He pushed me to the ground and held the knife above my chest. There was a long pairs and then he yelled "I'm Rumple's father!" He lunged at my chest as I closed my eyes but nothing happened. He was knock out beside me and the pirate crew was fighting the lost boys. Someone grabbed my wrist, it was Killian. "Killian I jumped into his arms. "Let's go" he said "Crew, fall back" and as fast as we could we could until we were safely aboard the ship.

We stuck to our original plan of going back for Baelfire. We could be a perfect family out on the sea. We could have amazing adventures. Arriving at the village, Killian and his men went to the tavern and I went home for Bae, but he wasn't there, no one was there it looked like it was abandoned months ago. Going back to the ship I spot a short man with a red hat going through our cargo. He was trying to steal a magic bean, very rare and very valuable. I ordered the men to keep him aboard until Killian decides his fate, I took his hat with the bean inside for safekeeping. I go back aboard the ship to sleep we will set sail again in the morning. But Killian wasn't there when I woke at dawn, thinking he would be past out drunk behind the tavern I went to go find him. Coming up an ally I hear the clanking of swords.

"Ships that pass in the night. Well, at least one ship." A scaly man chuckled.  
I look around the corner to see Killian on his knees "Go on. I'm ready for the sword." Killian said.  
"No." The other man said. "Do you know what it's like to have your wife stolen from you? To feel powerless to stop it? It feels like having your heart ripped from your chest."

 _'Wife stolen'_ I thought _Rumple?_  
"Actually, let me show you." He dug into Killian's chest.  
"Stop!" I cried.

"Milah." He looked up. "How?"

"Milah run!" Killian uttered out.

"No. I'm not leaving without you." I said to Killian.  
"Oh, how sweet. It appears there's more to this tale than I it to me, Milah." Rumple smiled wickedly and stepped on Killian's chest.  
"Please don't hurt him. I can explain." I said.  
"Tick-tock, -tock." Rumple said.  
"That first night when Killian and his crew came into the tavern, he told stories about the places he'd been, and I fell in love with him. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I didn't know how to tell you the truth. I'm sorry." I said.  
"And so here we are.,You've come to save the life of your true love, the pirate. I didn't realize the power of true love before. It is impressive. I'd hate to break it up. Actually, no. I'd love to." Rumple stepped harder on Killian's chest.  
"Wait. I have something you want." I hesitated.  
"Well, I find that very difficult to believe." he said. I took out the red hat from my pocket.

"Where did you get that?" Rumple's eyes grew big.

"You know who I took it from." I said "I may not know what The Dark One wants with a magic bean, but I have it."  
"Oh, I feel a proposal coming on." He said interested.  
"The magic bean in exchange for our lives. Deal?" I said.

"I wanna see it first." He said and followed us to the ship.

"Move it out!" I yelled at the crew

"Milah, what happened?" One of them asked me.

"Fetch some water." I ordered.  
"Get the Captain water!" They repeated.

"And get me that prisoner from below deck along with the booty he carried. Now! Bring up the prisoner!" I said.

"Well, well, seems like you finally found the family you could never have with me." Rumple said.  
"All right, get your sorry but up there." I said. "You asked to see it, and now you have. Do we have a deal? Can we go our separate ways?"

"Do you mean, do I forgive you? Can I move on?" He said and some of the ropes snapped "Perhaps. Perhaps. I can see you are truly in love. Thank you. Just one question."  
"What do you want to know?" I said calmly.

"How could you leave Bae? Do you know what it was like walking home that night!" He shouted.

"Rumple" i said.

"knowing I had to tell our son" he continued.

"Please." I cried.  
"that his mother was dead?" He said.

"I was wrong to lie to you.  
"I was the coward. I knew that." I explained.  
"You left him! You abandoned him!" Rumple screamed.

"And there's not a day that goes by that I don't feel sorry for that." I said.

"Sorry isn't enough! You let him go." He said.  
"I let my misery cloud my judgment." I said in tears.  
"Why were you so miserable?" He asked.

"Because I never loved you." I scream.  
"Enough!" Rumple lunged toward my chest.

"No!" Killian shouted. Rumple pull my heart that yes glowing red. I stumbled back and Killian caught me.

"I love you." I looked at Killian and took my final breath, Rumple crushed my heart.


End file.
